


Imortal: ians powers

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: blood bath, ian the vampire, imortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in this series, ian is a newly changed vampire who is just now discovering his powersHis body is changing daily and his thirst is powerful more every day.This would last for a year then he would go back to his normal personality.
Kudos: 2





	Imortal: ians powers

In progress


End file.
